<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[RichardClark][Superman Returns]浪子 by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526859">[RichardClark][Superman Returns]浪子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Superman Returns]乱交连续剧 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superman Returns (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, RichardClark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois Lane、Jason White、Perry White、Jimmy Olsen等人都在“Joker事件”中罹难，相互扶持的Clark Kent和Richard White最终走到了一起。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Richard White, Clark Kent&amp;Richard White, Clark Kent/Richard White, Richard White/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Superman Returns]乱交连续剧 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[RichardClark][Superman Returns]浪子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[RichardClark][Superman Returns]浪子<br/>
Home<br/>
注：原作：《Superman Returns》<br/>
Cp：Richard White/Clark Kent<br/>
本文的故事发生在“Joker事件”之后，Lois Lane、Perry White、Jimmy Olsen、Jason White已死亡。<br/>
按照《无限地球危机》里星球日报的缅怀墙上没有Richard White的名字，说明他没有死在那场事故中；Jason White只是个小孩子，本来就不是星球日报员工，所以无论他死没死，他的名字都不可能出现在星球日报的缅怀墙上，本文设定他也在“Joker事件”中罹难（他平常就一直跟父母一起待在星球日报里，而且他本身的超能力就基本上没怎么觉醒，非常虚弱，遇到大灾难没有外援根本不太可能成功逃生）。<br/>
本文的故事灵感是，王菲的《容易受伤的女人》：“曾被破碎过的心，让你今天轻轻贴近，多少安慰及疑问，偷偷的再生”；而“容易受伤的女人”，本文暗指的，既指的是已经逝去的Lois，也指的是尚在人间的Richard和Clark，毕竟被留下来孤独地活着的人才是最痛苦的。<br/>
另外，说句与文章无关的题外话，虽然原剧走的是性冷淡风格，但是就剧情暗示的来看：这个世界，氪星人和地球人没有生殖隔离，而且干那啥事时也不会力量失控伤到对方；所以这个世界很适合那啥。</p><p>浪子<br/>
Clark永远不会忘记那一天。<br/>
一个来自哥谭的疯子，残忍地毁掉了星球日报的所有。<br/>
就在转瞬间，他失去了一切。<br/>
他的同事，他的朋友，他的。。。儿子，和他。。。此生的挚爱——那个差点成为他妻子的女人。。。。<br/>
只有当时尚在外地的Richard逃过一劫。<br/>
他想拯救他们，却仍是无力回天，只能眼睁睁地看着他们受尽痛苦折磨而死。<br/>
他恨Joker！<br/>
但是他更痛恨自己。<br/>
无论他如何拼尽全力，他也不可能拯救所有人。<br/>
那种活生生的生命在自己眼前消流殆尽的痛苦，是无论如何也无法承受的，更何况那些还是他的亲朋爱侣。。。<br/>
伯父妻儿俱亡的Richard崩溃之下选择了自我放逐，他辞掉了工作、卖掉了房子，乘着他的私人飞机孑然远去，自此下落不明。<br/>
而Clark选择了留在星球日报。<br/>
早已是孤家寡人的他，无法再次承受孤独。<br/>
尽管故人已逝，但是起码这里，是他们曾经一同奋战过的地方。<br/>
报社突逢变故人员短缺，Clark临危受命，被委任为主编助理，也是Richard之前的职位。<br/>
居无定所的Clark，用尽毕生积蓄买下了Richard的房子，那个Lois、Jason和Richard曾经的家。<br/>
房子里的一切，Clark都没有动，他只是将自己为数不多的行李搬进了客房，其他的一切都保持着原样。<br/>
这不是他的家，他只是个羁旅之人而已；但是留在这里，留在这个从来都不属于他的地方，至少能让他觉得自己更像是人一些，而不是什么流落异乡的外星怪客。<br/>
尽管，他也不算是个人。。。</p><p>一年以后。<br/>
当正义的Superman再一次粉碎了Lex Luthor的阴谋诡计之时，他似乎在围观人群中看到了一个熟悉的身影。<br/>
是Richard。<br/>
尽管衣衫凌乱胡茬斑驳一副流浪汉打扮，但是他还是很确定就是他。<br/>
然而，当他解决完此中曲折之后，那个身影却不见踪影。<br/>
他回大都会了？<br/>
之前他没能拯救Lois，或许这一次他能拯救Richard。<br/>
Lois不会希望Richard一直失魂落魄下去，为了她，他应该振作起来。<br/>
他需要找到他。</p><p>辗转追寻，终于，Clark在某个酒吧里找到了Richard。<br/>
酒吧里灯红酒绿笙歌燕舞，而这一切都与他无关。<br/>
一进酒吧，他就看到了Richard。<br/>
柜台旁，形单影只的Richard自顾自地灌着闷酒，昏昏沉沉醉生梦死。<br/>
一年不见，他。。。苍老了很多，也沧桑了很多。。。<br/>
“你不能再喝了”，Clark抓住Richard的手臂，“你不能再这样沉沦下去了！”<br/>
然而，Richard只是漫不经心地随意扫了Clark一眼，换了只手直接对瓶灌酒。<br/>
被那样的眼神扫视，不知为何，Clark莫名地有些慌乱；但是他明白，自己应该继续下去，于是他松开禁锢，尽量放低了声音，语气温柔和风细雨地说，“Richard，为了Lois，你应该振作起来。”<br/>
“我知道”， Richard自嘲地笑了笑，“但那太难了”，然后又灌了一口酒，“你知道我为什么回来吗，Clark”，叹了口气，“我还是很想她。”<br/>
“最起码你要尝试”，Clark恨铁不成钢地夺过Richard的酒瓶，一饮而尽，“你不该让她失望。”<br/>
“你爱她对吗？”然而Richard却莫名地将话题转移，认真而又专注，“我从第一次见到你，就知道你爱她。”<br/>
“我。。。”此情此景，Clark不知该如何应对：他对Lois的爱毋庸置疑；但是Richard是她的丈夫，如果他直截了当诉诸于口，那对Richard又极为不公，切身处地感同身受，或许他不该不合时宜地就此承认。<br/>
“她也爱你。”意欲买醉的Richard劈手从Clark手中夺过酒瓶，正欲畅饮，送至嘴边却发现瓶中无物，只得另换一瓶，边饮酒边好遐以待地注视着措手不及的Clark哑口无言。<br/>
“。。。这不可能，她爱的。。。是你，你是她的丈夫”，Clark慌不迭地解释，“你不该不信任她的。”<br/>
“那是不同的爱”，Richard温和地笑了笑，像是在沉湎于回忆的美好之中，“她爱你，Clark，还有Perry、Jimmy。。。和Superman。”<br/>
“你恨他吗？”郁郁成结的Clark苦笑着也要了瓶酒，虽然也许他永远也不可能喝醉，“我指的是Superman。”<br/>
“为什么恨他？”醉意渐生的Richard自顾自地跟Clark碰了碰酒瓶，“那又不是他的错，他不可能拯救所有人”，然后猛灌了口酒，“没有人是无所不能的。”<br/>
“。。。”千愁万绪涌上心头，心烦意乱的Clark相顾无言地也猛灌了瓶酒。</p><p>然而又一瓶酒下肚，Clark却陡然清醒下来，他记起此行的目的。<br/>
如果能让Richard振作起来，他愿意赌一把，这是他欠他和Lois的。<br/>
Clark出其不意地劈手夺下Richard手里的酒，把他拽进厕所隔间。<br/>
酒吧的厕所昏暗潮湿，外面是灯红酒绿喧嚣靡靡，里面是茵茵陈陈骚气冲天，然而这都与他们无关。<br/>
乘着酒兴的Clark把醉态丛生的Richard摁在墙上堵在身前，毅然决然地猛地扯开了自己的衬衫，层层堆叠之下Superman制服赫然在内！<br/>
然而未曾想到，Richard就只是随意地扫了一眼，然后随手掏出支烟，点燃吞云吐雾，“这个我早就知道了。”<br/>
！！气氛急转直下，Clark一时有些不知所措。<br/>
“你该不会以为自己的伪装真的万无一失吧？”爆出惊天大料的Richard自顾自地瘫坐在马桶上，为了防止裤子被意外点燃的Clark连忙后退几步，然而隔间内狭小闭塞无处可退，二人的气息暧昧撩拨之下，这几步显得尤为刻意。<br/>
“Lois也知道。”一波未平一波又起，Richard的话再次掀起轩然大波！<br/>
“这不可能！”听闻此言Clark瞠目结舌，这怎么可能？Lois不可能发现的，如果她发现了的话，那她肯定不会是那种态度的。。。。<br/>
“怎么不可能？她可是Lois Lane！”Richard恼羞成怒，“她想知道的事情，没有人能够瞒过她！”<br/>
“Richard，冷静！”Clark连忙上前安抚情绪激动的Richard，然而隔间内狭小闭塞，他只能勉强地虚跨在Richard腿上，“我不是不相信你，也不是不相信Lois，但是她。。。为什么还要装作不知道的样子？”<br/>
“我不知道”，情绪渐渐平复下来的Richard深吸了口烟，Clark这才注意到Richard吸烟的姿势与Lois是那么的像，然后他又想起在Lois生前Richard是从不抽烟的。<br/>
“我不知道在遇到我之前她经历了什么”，吞云吐雾的Richard随手弹了弹烟灰，“尽管我和她在一起那么久，对于我来说她仍然像个迷一样。也许”，Richard云淡风轻地随意扫了Clark一眼，然而Clark却感到那眼神是如此的触目惊心，“她是在等你来亲自告诉她，也许她只是不想再等下去了。”<br/>
“。。。我很抱歉，Richard”，千愁万绪才下眉头却上心头，痛定思痛，Clark决定做些什么来弥补这一切，“只要你能振作起来，你可以对我做任何事情。痛骂也好，殴打也好，羞辱也好，霸凌也好，只要你别放弃自己。”<br/>
“。。。呵~~”Richard仍旧自顾自地吞云吐雾目空一切，终于，他唇色微动，虽然他仍然愣愣地注视着天花板，根本没有费心去看Clark，“羞辱你？为什么你不自己来？”<br/>
。。。羞辱自己？该怎么做？Clark思虑良久，然而或许是酒精还是对他稍微有些影响，亦或是周遭氛围使然，Clark做出了此情此景下他最先想到的事，艰难地低下了头。</p><p>待到Clark终于能够艰难起身之时，却发现之前一直自顾自地抽着烟吞云吐雾连正眼都没瞧他一眼的Richard，早已醉的不省人事一塌糊涂，何时昏睡过去不得而知。<br/>
无视酒吧里醉生梦死靡靡之音，Clark无可奈何地将Richard拖回了家。<br/>
他的家，也是Richard从前的家。<br/>
将Richard带到一年多没住过人的主卧，小心翼翼地帮忙掖好被子之后，他回到了属于自己的客房。<br/>
夜幕沉沉。</p><p>不知何故，Clark这一觉睡得很死，一夜无梦的他昏昏沉沉一觉到天亮，醒来时都还有些困倦。<br/>
然而，当头昏脑胀的Clark在自己房间门外发现氪石时，他立刻就清醒了过来。<br/>
尽管他早已克服了氪石的弱点，即使血脉使然还是略有痛觉但是可以无视，不过他还是敏锐地发觉那块氪石是存放在一个小铅盒里，而盒子盖子用一根摇摇欲坠的小木棍撑着，很容易就能关上盖子。<br/>
然后，他在盒子底下发现了一张纸条，上面的是Richard的笔迹，“别找我”。<br/>
他离开了？！<br/>
错愕的Clark审视四周，却发现房子里的一切都没有被动过的痕迹，只有Jason的房间里书桌上的一个文件夹被打开了。<br/>
那里面是一幅画。<br/>
是Jason画的画。<br/>
是一副“Superman、Richard、Lois、Jason在一起”的画。<br/>
那张画是当初Clark在星球日报的废墟里发现的，他把它仔仔细细地修补好带了回来。<br/>
他一直想把它还给Richard，然而之前Richard却一直下落不明，<br/>
而今。。。。<br/>
Clark小心翼翼地抚拭着画纸上泪痕的踪迹，一时百感交集无法自拔。<br/>
他输了，输得一败涂地落荒而逃。<br/>
生恩不及养恩重，自始自终，Jason就是Richard的孩子，永远都是。<br/>
无论是Lois，还是Richard和Jason，他永远都望尘莫及。。。</p><p>数日后。<br/>
星球日报。<br/>
百事繁忙尚在赶稿的Clark，不经意间听到了熟悉的声音，他抬头一看，却发现不远处的Richard，西装革履风度翩翩收拾妥当面如冠玉，正与同事侃侃而谈。<br/>
仿佛察觉是到他的目光，Richard温润如玉地笑了起来，向他走来，迎接他的是Clark如沐春风的温暖笑容。<br/>
希望，终于还是冲破了黑暗，再次回到人间。<br/>
“所以，Richard，不走了？”<br/>
“不走了。Clark，你说的对，Lois希望我振作起来”，Richard环顾四周，“一年多没回来，这里的一切变化好大啊，我又要从头开始了。Clark，能领我转转吗？”<br/>
“没问题”，Clark利索地起身，与Richard随意而逛，二人的身影渐渐远去，“想喝杯吗？”<br/>
“才戒的酒。”<br/>
“想飞吗？”<br/>
“飞？你有操纵杆、有地方插安全带吗？”<br/>
“确切地说，有。”<br/>
“真的？”<br/>
。。。</p><p>两个同样温柔的男人，孤独的灵魂，相互扶持渐行渐远。。。</p><p>她，从未离开。</p><p>后记：因为之前的房子卖掉了（被Clark买了），Richard在大都会居无定所，于是Clark邀请他跟自己合住，年年岁岁岁岁年年，两人就搭伙过着日子，春夏秋冬秋冬春夏，总算是个家。<br/>
至于房租，在Clark成为Richard的私人飞机之后，Richard在卧室里帮他加个油就行了。<br/>
Richard伏在Clark背上插好安全带加着油，双手环过Clark握住他身前的操纵杆，然后Clark起飞，驮着Richard在家里低空巡逻飞来飞去。</p><p>尽管，对于他们二人来说，彼此都是对方心中的Lois的替身；尽管，他们的初次，是因为酒后乱性意乱情迷；尽管，他们之后的每一次，都只是互相帮助泄欲解压；然而，日子年年岁岁地就这么过着，他们早已习惯了彼此的陪伴，习惯了彼此的点点滴滴。<br/>
他们再也不会跟对方分开了，不能、不甘、不愿；<br/>
毕竟，陪伴在自己身边的只有彼此。<br/>
陪伴是最长情的告白。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>